Armored Equstria
by XshadowwriterzX
Summary: Wolf Brigade comes to Equestria to help with a war, thank you slice141 for letting me use Hammer Squad from your fanfiction, anthro version of ponies
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is XshadowwriterzX and welcome to chapter 1 of Armored Equestria rest is in summery WARNING FOR GRAPHIC SCENES in later chapters**

[Wolf brigade be prepared, we have confirmed sightings of hostiles in your area]

[will do overlord, shells loaded and engines hot] Hi my name is Sargent Hawkins, that's all you need to know for now. We were sent here to Russia to patrol hot zones and spot hostiles, the date is January 12 2144, World War 3 started in 2057 this is the longest war in history, I am commander of 3 top secret M5A7 tanks. Our mission, search and destroy.

[Alright wolf 2 take left flank, wolf 3 take right]

[Affirmative taking left]

[Will do taking right] We patrol the area looking for possible hostiles.

[Report]

[Nothing on left flank sir]

[Nothing on the rig- wait, possible hostile 2,000 meters and closing fast]

[All guns load AP and prepare to fire] I feel a heavy impact on the right side of my tank and I look through the optics.

[Where did that come from?]

[Target of right flank sir]

[Wolf 3, target is hostile permission to dispatch]

[With pleasure] I look out to the right and see wolf 3 fire, I wait about 3 seconds and see the shell hit the tank ripping a 5 inch hole through the entire tank.

[Lets hope he doesn't have friends in this area] I keep watching the hostile tank until it explodes in a grand display. We continue to patrol the area for a few hours before we spot a small town in the distance.

[Overlord this is wolf 1 we have spotted a small town in the distance permission to investigate?] Silence.

[Overlord this is wolf 1 we have found a small town permission to investigate?] Silence.

[Alright wolf brigade they must be jamming our communications from that small town we must get into it and destroy jamming equipment] we approach the town and soon after enter the premises.

[Wold brigade found anything?]

[wolf 2 see's a small object is the sky13,000 feet and closing fast]

[wolf 2 keep you eye on that object, wolf 3 report]

[found what seems to be the jamming equipment sir]

[wolf 3 destroy all equipment]

[wolf 1 this is wolf 2 the object is a Russian X87A4 cruise missile] I see the object incoming from the north east.

[shit everyone full speed away form the town now!] I hear the whir of our experimental engines and we take off I look at the speedometer and we are approaching 400 miles per hour

[wolf 1 object has changed course it seems to be locked on you] I look out the rear optics and see the object no more than 5 feet of the ground coming at me, then I hear the sound of a sonic boom as I see it break the sound barrier.

[wold brigade it was good working with you, there's no way I can out run this missile] after a few seconds I see the missile come up right behind my tank and wolf 2 and 3 are still in formation.

[it was good working with you too sir]

[wolf 2 I've told you im not a sir I work for a living] was the last thing before the missile hit my tank. I was thrown into oblivion.

I slowly open my eyes. I look around and see im propped up against a tree and my tank is right in front of me in perfect condition. the rest of wolf brigade is here too.

"wait, im alive!" my yelling wakes up the rest of my crew and the others as well. They all look at me like im crazy. I look over to the commander of wolf 2, his name is Robert, hes about 6ft built like me, tall and muscular, he has light brown hair and blue eyes. He gets up and looks at me.

"Sargent where are we? Last thing I remember was watching that missile hit your tank" I look over to commander of wolf 3 Victoria, she's about 5 foot 6 inches dark brown hair and brown eyes, lightly tanned skin.

"Hey Victoria you alright over there?" she stand up and walks over towards me and Robert.

"Does anyone know where we are?" I ask to everyone, I remember a place like this but that was a child's cartoon I got addicted too. I look over to Robert he's got nothing but Victoria seems a bit sheepish about what she thinks.

"Sargent I know what show you watch and with that you should know where we are" She was right I could easily tell we were in the Everfree Forest but how? Just how?

"Yeah I know this is the Everfree Forest but just how did we get here this is a child's show, right?"

"Well from the looks of it, this is no show" I look around to everyone is the group. And then I look over too our crews they seem to be chatting a few of them looking around in awe a few trying to hold in smiles from where they are.

"Ha I knew some of you guy's liked the show from when I caught you watching it over my shoulder!" the ones who were holding smiles just blushed when I said this. I look around and see our tanks are on a road that must lead to Ponyville.

"Alright everyone too your stations we are going to follow this road slow speed 20 miles per hour tops don't want to scare the locals seems this place hasn't seen war, ever" I watch as everyone runs to their tank and get in one at a time, the last ones in are the commanders.

[comm's check]

[wolf 2 read's you loud and clear]

[wolf 3 reads you clear sir]

[alright everyone lets get going ill lead the way] I tell the driver to slowly follow the road. After a few minutes I spot a town in the distance, it looks like Ponyville.

[We can open our hatches commanders so we don't scare the locals with our metal machines] we all open our hatches and stand on our seats so we can look out the top and see the locals with a better view.

"hey Sargent what do you think the mane six will look like in real life?" I look around and a lot of the buildings look just like the show but with a bit more realism.

"well since almost everything looks like it did in the show im guessing there gonna look the same" I see someone walk out of there house I see what looks like the human form of twilight except the legs below the knees are almost like that of a pony from the show.

"Um.. Victoria do you see that person, I think they are anthro here, not the actual ponies" she looks as surprised as I am to see this.

"maybe we should go meet them before they freak out"we slowly started towards the anthropic pony, she looks around because she hears the loud C**lank! Clank! Clank! **Of our tanks tracks as we aproach, I see her face go from shock to horrow before I speak.

"whoa, hey we wont hurt you I just want to know where I am" she is still too shocked to say anything, so I climb out of my tank and walk towards her.

"hello? Can you understand me?" All she does is nod her head in response still I little shocked from me appearing behind her in a giant steel machine.

"um.. where did you come from?" she finally was able to speak. I guess ill tell her the truth about me.

"well, I came from a world war on my world me and my brigade were hit by a missile and we woke up here" she goes from shocked to curios back to shocked.

"you must come with me" She has me walk over back to my tank and I see a bright flash then I look up and see a castle with high white walls that I dare not touch. I see a tall white person with wings on her back walking towards me I walk over to her and bow.

"It is my honor to meet you princess Celestia" she seems shocked that an out-lander knows her name.

"Well it is an honor to meet a gentlemen such as yourself" I reach out and take her hand and place a light kiss on it, not knowing the customs for greeting royalty here I do what I did when I met the Queen of England.

"So why has Twilight brought me to your presence?" By this point Robert and Victoria have climbed out of there tanks and are standing behind me.

"because I was the one who summoned you here" Me and Victoria and phased little, while Robert is flabbergasted.

"how did you bring us here?" We walk over to my tank which I promptly sit on the front along with the others.

"Well I made that town in the tundra, I used the explosion from that missile to push you through a barrier and I stopped damage form coming to you, your crews, and you vehicle" Were just shocked by how she did that in a different dimension.

"Okay now that we have that, WHY did you bring us here?" She look saddened by my question, then looks up at me.

"Because we need you and your machines of war" I must look like a fool just with my mouth sitting open like that. After a few minutes I find the courage to speak.

"Why do you need our tanks?" she looks behind her at Luna who just walked up behind her and Luna nods at her and she turns back to me.

"Because, we are now in what would be known to you as a World War" Why are they in a World War? And with WHO?

"With who are you at war with?"

"Several different nations, the largest one being the Griffin kingdom and then some smaller countries" I look at her my face getting its patented Sargent look.

"What do you need us to do?" She seems shocked by my front forwardness to help her with the war effort.

"I thought it was going to take more than that to get to help us, but we need to look at your tanks and copy them for our military then I need to make some modifications to them all and I need you guys to train new crews for the tanks for the war effort"

"Will do princess and what do you mean modifications?"

"A few things like a shield and a special modification that makes the engines not take fuel to run" I look at her in disbelief that the engines wont need fuel.

"Alright so when do we start?" she waves over some guards from the entrance towards us.

"tomorrow but for now you will be showed to the guest rooms and then you will go for training" I look in awe that she would treat soldiers from another world like her own but we practically are her soldiers now.

"Celestia if you don't mind I don't want the royal treatment and would rather have my men sleep in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers" Now its her turn to be in disbelief that I would request a cot rather than a soft bed.

"Very well, guards show our guests to the barracks where they will be sleeping and get them in and at home, goo bye and nice meeting you mister..."

"Hawkins, Sargent Hawkins, but since you are my CO you can call me Cordell, that's my first name" with that I left with the guards for the barracks they are in a small corner of the castle with a small training yard I have Robert bring his tank over so we can start training in the morning. Celestia teleported mine and Victoria's to her mechanics for the upgrades to be installed. We got on our cots and slowly fell under the influence of sleep.

**Hello how was that chapter leave a review and tell me if you like the story and any tips you want to give me I might accept a few OC's for my story and I got permission fro slice141 to use his OC's in my story so expect them to show up in chapter 2 or 3 whenever they seem to be able to get in I will add them and thank you slice141 for letting me use your OC's. This has been XshadowwriterzX and have a nice day everypony**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all like the first chapter and im bringing in hammer squadron from slice141's story this chapter so expect that **

We woke up before anyone in the barracks I look at my watch. 6:00 AM, I look over to Victoria but she beats me to it.

"We over slept" we hurry quietly out of the barracks and our crew is already at the tank. I walk up to them turn towards the barracks and yell.

"WHAY ARE WE THE ONLYONES IN THE YARD AT 6 IN THE MORNING?" As soon as the words leave my mouth the sirens go off and almost every guard is standing in front of me.

"alright, today we will be putting you in teams of 5, each team will be a different tank, other teams might be infantry or scouts or something else depending on how fit you are" we go past the men putting them in there groups and the assemble by the tank in a line, the commander sits on top of the turret as I show him how to control the crew and show the crew how to operate there stations. After a few hours of doing this we move onto the recon and infantry.

"alright now that the tank crews have there jobs its time for our recon and infantry to learn theirs" We move over to the shooting range for this part of the trials, we show them how to hold, fire, reload, and clean a gun, for the ones who pass with the infantry regulations we move those 2 groups onto recon. I split the groups into groups of two and brought them over to the edge of the castle walls, I had Robert go out and set up some targets for this part of the training varying in distance and height from the position I chose, once again I showed them how to hold, fire, reload, and clean there rifles, after a few hours only 3 teams showed they had the skill to handle the sniper rifles. I bring the other groups back to the barracks to brief them over what they will be taught, long range artillery. I pull up a schematic from my neural communicator, of a old 307mm artillery from 2127, I pull it up on the holographic screen and place it on the wall. As im telling them what it does and how to work this model I see princess Celestia walk into the room.

"Hello Cordell, how are the soldiers coming along in there training?" I stop what I was saying and look up to her as everyone in the room bows, including me.

"They are learning fast Princess, these are going to be the artillery specialists" She look a little confused and I show her the schematic of the artillery I see her horn glow for a split second then I feel a slight thud on the ground.

"That should help them with the training" With that she turns around and walks out of the room. I slowly follow her and look around to look for the source of that sound, I look over to the empty field next to the tank and see a 307mm howitzer.

"Alright men looks like with the grace of Celestia we have some hands on practice to get to" we start by showing the crews how to load and unload the shells, then how to aim the piece, lastly how to fire it, shortly after firing I hear the scream of engines that only comes from one kind of plane.

"The barracuda's? But they were lost over Nevada, how could they be here" I cut practice for today cause its getting late and I see two VTOL landing near me at the castle. I see someone get out of one of the fighters I haven't seen in a long time.

"Luke! Man I thought you were dead, cause we tried to get you back and we sent a team to your last known location and they found nothing, so we assumed you were dead but here you are, alive and well" I see Mai getting out of the second plane and walks over towards me and Luke.

"So what rank are you now? last time I saw you you just got commander of your first tank" He has missed a lot.

"I am the commander of Wolf brigade, we have 3 experimental M5A7 tanks" they looked shocked that I went from commanding one tank to 3 experimentals in less than a year. I look over to the tank and I gesture to it.

"That's one of your tanks?" Luke walks over to it a walks around it examining it closely. then over at the artillery in the field.

"Yes, and im training some recruits here to use the artillery too" He look back at me once hes done with the piece and walks over to me.

"How much has she told you about the situation?"

"Everything" He looks away for a moment before looking back at me.

"ok, so you know, lets go meet our overlord here in Canterlot" im surprised by this.

"We have an overlord here?" He gestures for me to follow him, I wait for until I realize what he wants then I start to follow him to the castle, we walk along a corridor that seems to go the length of the castle, we walk until we get to one that say 'war room' we walk in and I see someone who I was sure was dead. Colonel Jake.

"Colonel Jake, I was sure you were dead when we didn't find you" This makes him turn around and look me square in the face.

"You think I would let myself be killed or captured, well son, your dead wrong" With that he smiles and walks over to me a shake his hand and he goes back to the war table and I overhear his conversazione with Celestia.

"Look the Gryphons will attack any day now, we need to send reinforcements to Manehatten right now or it may be lost" Jake looks back at Celestia after she says this and he gets a stern look on his face.

"Yes but, we don't have enough equipment to send out there we only have infantry" She smirks back at him and he gets a confused look as she gestures towards me.

"Well we have hammer squadron and wolf brigade and we have a few more tanks ready for deployment full crew compliment" Jake is shocked at this news.

"We have tanks ready for deployment?" All Celestia does is nod.

"Then send two platoons to Manehatten immediately" Shining Armor walks out of the room when he says this and then I hear the loud clanking which means the tanks are deploying to there destination. I look back at Luke because something has been nagging at me since I saw Luke and Mai.

"Hey Luke wheres Iceman did he die or something?" Funny how I say that with little emotion for his life, but Luke gets a stern look that still horrifies me to this day.

"Iceman went rouge about a month ago, he shot rainbow and took off, Mai tried to chase him down but lost him near the Gryphons border" I go from slightly shocked to full out pissed off. Then I say something that shocks me, as I said it without remorse.

"If I see Iceman im shooting him down, I will use my main guns if I have to, if I see him he will not fly another day" Everyone seems to be shocked by my answer, after a few moments of silence someone walks in that I will never forget, Luna.

"Doth thou know-est how thee will accomplish such a task?" I cant move or do anything for a few moments as I take in the beauty that stands just inside the door-frame.

"No I don't its just... I don't know, I need to go for a walk" I walk out of the room and start walking for the train station, once I get there I hear what sounds like the flapping of wings behind me.

"Whats ever the matter?" It was Luna again.

"I just can't believe Iceman would do something like shoot rainbow, is she alright?" All Luna does is nod in response seeing as how I just need to vent my anger a little.

"I just got out of a world war just to be pulled into another one, and its just... I cant explain it, its just that back home I always was alone, when I was 8 my mom died and when I was 16 my dad died and I joined the marines, ive just known nothing ever since, I never got to know anyone on a personal level since my parents passing" /i feel a single tear start to roll down my cheek as I recall the horrible, painful memories of my earth life I used to have. I look over to Luna and it looks like she is almost in tears.

"I know how you feel, being trapped on the moon for a millennium and being an alicorn making me immortal I never wanted to know anyone since I know im going to outlive them" A tear starts to roll down her cheek as I walk towards her, once im close enough I reach out a hand and wipe away the tear. Then it occurs to me.

"Hey don't you have some sort of immortality spell?" All she does is nod before saying.

"Yes but Tia is the only one who can cast it and she never wants to use it cause it drains almost all of her energy" I cant believe this how could she not want her sister to be happy with someone of her choosing?

"Well after the war ill talk to her and see if she will cast the spell on the person who is your special someone" All Luna does is smile as another tear rolls down her cheek, but this one is different, for it is a tear of joy.

"Thank you so much, im sure she will listen to you, I don't know how but im sure she will listen to your request" She gives me a slight kiss on the cheek before flying off, leaving me with dark blue lipstick on my cheek that is red as a rose.

**Well everypony there's chapter 2 of armored Equestria, I know I haven't updated any stories in a few days but when school starts I will update both stories on Sunday. And im starting to lose inspiration to write, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE AN OC OR SOMETHING! that is all, farewell to thee my brothers and sisters of the night this has been XshadowwriterzX with another chapter and goodnight.**


End file.
